


An Unrequited Flushcrush

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat is pitch/black, davesol is onesided, solkar is pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is caring for Karkat after a hate-spat with his kismesis, the former stops talking, and becomes flustered and nervous after the kismesis' name is mentioned. This surprises Karkat. Investigation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unrequited Flushcrush

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! Here have a old oneshot I did hahaha.

Sollux was in Karkat’s room, attending to the wounds caused by his hate-spat with his kismesis.

“Stupid goddamn orange-blooded fuck-” Karkat’s drawn-out insult cut off as Sollux pressed a medicine-soaked cloth on one of the open wounds.

“Oh fuck, shit! That fucking _stings_ , Captor! Goddamnit!” He yelped, wincing at the sudden pain.

“It’th not my fault that DV forgot to cut hith clawth, and did that hurt? I’m tho thorry, KK, that maketh me a horrible moirail, dothen’t it?” Sollux smirked, using the cloth to scrub at the wound.

“Oh, fuck you, Captor.”

“Nah, I’ll path, that is not pale at all, bethideth, you muth bee thill exhauthed from your thethion with Thrider.”

_Dave. DV. Dave Strider. More Like Dave Goddamn Fucking Beautiful Strider. Wait. No. No. No._ Sollux couldn’t believe what he was thinking. Was he actually flushing red for his moirail’s kismesis?

_“No. No. No. No. Stop. This isn’t right.”_ He can’t flush for him, can he? 

_“Maybe it is just the voices again.”_

“Sollux. Sollux?! Sollux! Captor? Sollux Captor, answer me! Solllux, are you okay, are you having one of your migraines again?”

Sollux didn’t realize the other troll was speaking to him until he felt him pap his face repeatedly.

“KK, thop! I’m fine! I’m not experiencing a migraine!” Sollux exclaimed, blinking a few times and shaking his head, causing the other to withdraw his hand.

“Oh okay. So why the hell did you space out for a bit there?” Karkat asked, concerned. It was the few times you saw him, un-scowling, when he was either concerned for you or anyone else or extremely happy. 

_“I’m having confused red feelings of the flushed kind for your kismesis, Karkat. Oh god, help me.”_ “It’th nothing, KK. I’m fine. Let’th get your other woundth drethed.

To his surprise, Karkat pulls away from him. 

“It is never nothing with you, Captor.”

“But, KK, what about your woundth?”

“Who gives a flying fuck about them? They’ll heal later and faster in the recuperacoon than you fussing over them like a lusus! So stop beating around the goddamn bush and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!?”

Sollux absconded out of the room as quickly as he could, without uttering a single word, it was very sudden, startling the Cancer.

“There’s definitely something wrong with him, he never did that once before, even when really pissed off.” He said, standing up from wherever he was sitting, setting up in search of his moirail.

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

Sollux rushed into his respriteblock so fast the he stumbled and tripped up on of the wires that he had left lying around because he was simply too lazy to clean up. He didn’t fall flat on his face, fortunately, just out of balance. Now balanced and steady once more, he looked up to see a form in the red half of his recuperacoon. Odd. He didn’t remember leaving the door to the block open.

A breeze coming from outside signaled that the window was open. He didn’t remember opening that either. 

Why did he/she/it break into your hive’s respriteblock in the first place? 

The form shifted, revealing horns, troll horns. Sollux recognized that pair. They belonged to the very troll he had confused feelings for, Dave Strider.

**_Sollux: Have Mental Breakdown_ **

“Holy fucking shit. What the fuck is _he_ doing here in _your_ respriteblock and inside your recuperacoon of all things?” Sollux screamed in his head, not wanting to wake the other up. 

He could feel his face heat up, even without seeing it, Sollux knew the entirety of it was the color of honey by now, or at least a pale shade of it. He had to get out of there, out of this room before he fainted or _someone else_ came in and saw him yellow in the face. 

And to do that, He needed to avoid two things, waking up Strider and his moirail Karkat. Sollux could do this. 

“I can do this.” He said, using his psionics to float up over the jumble of wires and other miscellaneous clutter, opening the door, floating out and into the hallway. 

Success. Now he just needed to avoid his moirail. That only lasted about 3 seconds. 

“Sollux Captor, you get your scrawny, bee-obsessed ass down here this instant!” 

“KK! H-Hi! W-What are you doing down there?” 

“Nice to finally get acknowledge by you nookstain! I have been looking for you. Where the fuck of all everlasting fucks dipped in grubsauce did you go?”

Sollux blinked a few times while Karkat tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the other to speak. The Gemini opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously having problems on figuring out on what to say.

“Well, get down here and spit it out!” 

“Fine, I’ll get down.”

He slowly but steadily floated back down to the ground, as his feet touched the floor, the buzzing around his eyes and hands had stopped.

“You really want to know, KK?” Sollux asked. 

“Of course, I do, nookwiff, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have went looking for you, and there’s the fact that I’m your goddamn _moirail_?!”

“It’s nothing, KK. I’m just having one of my migraines again.”

“Oh, ok then, why don’t we get you to coop then?” 

The Gemini’s reaction was instant.

“No, No, No, I’m fine, Karkat! Really!I don’t need to go to coop! Or in my rethpriteblock even!” 

The usually snarky and sarcastic troll had become flustered and nervous. 

“Why don’t you want to go in your respriteblock?” 

“I juth don’t.”

“Maybe you’re just being like a wriggler who doesn’t want to sleep.”

“Karkat, I’m theriouth, I don’t want to go in.”

“Then don’t. Just stay there while I go.” Karkat said, turning to step inside the respriteblock, closing the door behind him.

Sollux sighed, sliding to the ground, defeated, putting his head in his hands, mumbling to himself.

_“He’ll find out sooner or later, so why not now?”_

_“Strider’s Karkat’s kismesis, pull yourself together Captor!”_

Suddenly the troll’s moirail’s voice snapped him back to reality. He was a conversation with someone, probably Strider. 

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here, Strider?” 

“Hello to you too Kittykat.”

“Again, with the nickname, you just don’t stop, can’t you?” 

“You know you love it, Kitkat.”

“Is it that hard to say, ‘Karkat’ for once, you insufferable prick.”

“Oh, look at you, calling _me_ names, Kitty.”

There was a pause, your moirail’s jaw must have dropped to the floor, he picked it up soon enough.

“What the fuck are you doing here? This isn’t your hive, it’s Sollux’s.”

“So, this is Captor’s, eh? That pretty much explains everything.”

“Who did you think owned it?”

“You, Kitkat.” 

You heard a scoff and a snicker, probably from Karkat.

“Great guess, asshole.”

“So where is he?”

“Who, Captor?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s outside.”

“Why won’t he come in, I don’t bite, well I won’t bite _him_.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes, scoffing.

“I can never please you, can’t I, Vantas.”

“You’re my kismesis, you’re not supposed to please.”

“Oh, you don’t say, Vantas.”

Another roll of gray eyes.

“I’m going back to sleep, want to join?” 

A smirk.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m too tired to do that, maybe later?”

“I fucking hate you, Strider.”

“I hate you too.”

Dave slipped back into the coon from previously sitting up during their conversation, and fell back asleep as easily as he woke up. His kismesis scowled, turned his heel and went out of the block. Karkat had a hunch, a hunch that is likely true, and it involved his moirail and kismeisis. Too bad that he just saw the latter fall asleep, so he sought out the fomer.

“I have a question to ask you, Captor.”

“What ith it, KK?”

“What are you feelings towards Strider?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is, how do you feel about my kismesis?”

“Your kithmethith. Why are you getting all thuthpciouth about my feelings on him?”  
The yellow-blood flushed as if his tongue(s) slipped.

“You’re flushed for him, aren’t you?”

“W-What? No!” 

“Your face says otherwise, Thoulluxth.”

The Gemini started to fidget, face growing a bright, honey yellow color.

“You are, aren’t you!” 

Karkat burst into a roaring laugh, making Sollux flinch.

~A few minutes later~ 

Karkat was on the floor, holding his sides, having fallen over from laughing too hard and too much, candy red in his eyes and some down his face, after the roaring laugh from before had subsided into shorter and smaller laughs, he finally stopped laughing and starting panting, obviously out of breath. 

“What’th tho funny, KK?” Sollux finally spoke having kept quiet while his moirail having his fit.

“I shouldn’t had laughed at you like that.”

“Yeah.....”

“Shit, Sollux, are you going to cry?”

“No, I’m fine, Karkat.”

Karkat blinked and looked at his moirail, scanning his face. 

“Sollux, Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thankth.”

It was a lie and both of them know it.

“Sollux, you seem upset, do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yeah, thure.”

“Do you want to make a pile or should I make one?”

**_Karkat: Make Pile And Proceed To Have A Feelings Jam_ **

“So, are you flushed for him then?”

The troll in question let out a sigh.

“Yeth. Yeth, I am. Hopelethly fluthed, KK. The color of flushed red that I have for him is tho bright, it’th brighter than your blood color!” 

“So, why can’t you juth go in there and tell him?”

Sollux shook his head no.

“Why not?”

“What if he doethn’t feel the thame?”

“If he doesn’t and it hurts you more than it should, I’ll kick his ass.” 

The yellow-blood smiled, “Aww, aren’t you sweet, thanks KK.”

“You’re welcome, fucknugget.”

“Tho, thould I tell him or not?”

“It’s up to you.”

“Sup, Vantas, Captor.”, Dave greeted. 

“Hello, Strider, such a shame to see your ugly ass mug alive, It’ll be wonderful if you had drowned in the sopor.”

Dave ignored the insult, turning his attention to the Gemini.

“So where did you go, Captor? Sorry for breaking and entering your hive.” 

“T-That’th fine.”

“Why are you stuttering like Nitram, you got chills?”

“He only stuttered once, nookwhiff, Tavros stutters way more.”, Karkat jumped to his ( Sollux’s) defense.

Still ignoring Karkat and paying attention to Sollux.

“You haven’t answered my question, Captor.”

“What wath it?”

“ Well, I was looking for you when I first woke up, but I only saw Kitkat who told me that you weren’t around.” 

The Gemini stumbled to over his words, trying to figure out what to say.

“Oh, I wath, uh, uhm...”

“Yo, Vantas, what’s up with you moirail?”

Dave asked, taking notice of the honey-yellow pigment in Sollux’s cheeks.

“My cheeks? Oh, thit, thorry.”, Sollux apologized, then slowly backing up into his now-unoccupied respriteblock, closing and locking the door behind him.

“What the fuck happened?”, Dave asked, confused.

“I don’t even know myself, but do me a fucking favor and busy yourself with one of the gamegrub consoles Sollux has lying around.” 

Dave waved and walked off to the front end of the hive stem. After seeing him leave, Karkat went to check on his moirail.

“Sollux, let me in. It’s me, Karkat.”

“Why thould I?” 

“Because I’m your moirail, and don’t worry Strider isn’t with me.”

The door unlocked and the troll behind it hastily ushered him inside, the door closing as soon as it opened.

“So what the fuck happened?”

“I juth choked, I gueth, I’m thorry.”

“He was just asking where you were, Captor.”

“Oh.”

“So when you going to tell him?” 

“Maybe later, I gueth.”

“Suit yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
